Near You
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Seokmin itu jahil, tapi Jisoo tetap ingin di dekatnya. / SEVENTEEN FF / SeokSoo / Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo


Title: Near You

Characters: Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Berdiri di dekat jendela dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan Seokmin sejak sekolah bubar dan hujan terus mengguyur tanpa henti. Selama hujan masih turun dia akan tetap berada di sana, kecuali jika hari sudah menjelang malam. Bodohnya dia yang tak membawa jas hujan padahal perkiraan cuaca mengatakan akan hujan sore ini. Di luar sana semua terlihat basah dan segar. Mungkin jika dia berada di luar dia juga bisa merasakan kesegaran itu.

Sebenarnya dari tadi dia merasa bosan. Awalnya dia masih punya semangat untuk mencicil mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi ketika hujan turun makin lama makin deras, dia jadi malas. Sepertinya mendengarkan alunan musik dari _earphone_ di telinganya yang tersambung pada ponsel di genggaman tangan kanan, sedang telapak tangan kirinya yang berusaha meraih tetesan air dari langit terasa lebih menyenangkan. Biarkan saja orang lain menyebutnya kekanakan, tapi sensasi dingin dari tetesan langit itu membuatnya nyaman. Seakan dirinya bisa menyatu dengan alam.

Seseorang membuka pintu geser ruang kelas itu. Sebenarnya bukan haknya untuk masuk ruang orang lain tanpa izin. Tapi melihat sosok yang sedang merenung bersama hujan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekatinya. "Bahkan dia tak menyadari keberadaanku," gumamnya. Namun, sepertinya dia tak ingin mengganggu sosok itu. Jadi dia hanya mengambil sebuah memo dan mulai menulis di atasnya. " _Aku_ _menunggumu_ " itulah yang dia tulis. Selanjutnya dia lebih memilih keluar ruangan itu.

Seokmin yang masih berada di kelas benar-benar merasa bosan. Melihat langit yang tetap abu-abu itu membuatnya berpikir jika hujan tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Sedang hari sudah semakin malam. Mungkin memang hari ini dia harus menerobos hujan. Dia berbalik untuk membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan itu. Tak sengaja dia melihat memo tertempel di atas salah satu bukunya. "Aku menunggumu?" gumamnya sambil berpikir kiranya siapa yang menulis itu. "Apa sudah dari tadi?" dia kembali bergumam. Namun, secepatnya dia membereskan barang-barangnya agar bisa pergi secepatnya mencari orang yang menunggunya itu.

Dia membuka pintu geser kelasnya. "Astaga, _Hyung_!" teriaknya kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang di depannya.

"Seokmin _-ah, annyeong_!" sapa orang itu dengan senyum mengembang dari bibir kucingnya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa mengagetkanku begini, sih?" kesal Seokmin pada laki-laki mirip kucing di hadapannya ini. "Apa yang Jisoo hyung lakukan di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku? Menunggumu."

"Jadi _Hyung_ yang menulis memo itu?"

Jisoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kamu belum pulang."

"Aku lupa membawa payung," jawab Seokmin dengan nada menyesal.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Jisoo terlihat semangat. Lalu dia lanjut berkata, "Kita hujan-hujanan berdua."

" _Hyung_ juga tidak bawa payung?" tanya Seokmin merasa aneh. Awalnya dia kira mereka akan menggunakan payung berdua.

"Menurutmu? Dari tadi aku juga menunggu hujan reda, tapi sepertinya percuma," jawab Jisoo dengan wajah cemberut.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang sampai gerbang lebih dulu, besok harus mentraktir makan siang."

"Aku rasa tidak. Jalanan licin berbahaya. Kamu tahu itu bukan?"

"Baiklah," jawab Seokmin dengan lesu.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama di koridor yang sepi. Hingga tiba-tiba Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jisoo yang melihat Seokmin tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tali sepatuku lepas," kata Seokmin sambil berjongkok memperbaiki simpul pada tali sepatunya. Jisoo dengan sabar masih berdiri di samping Seokmin, menunggu Seokmin selesai dengan tali sepatunya. Namun, bukan Seokmin namanya kalau tidak jahil. Selesai menyimpul tali sepatunya dengan benar dia malah menarik tali sepatu Jisoo yang masih rapi hingga simpulnya terlepas.

" _Hyung_ , simpul tali sepatumu dengar benar sebelum mengejarku!" teriak Seokmin yang sudah lari meninggalkan Jisoo yang sibuk memperbaiki simpul tali sepatunya akibat ulah Seokmin.

"Ya! Lee Seokmin, tunggu aku!" teriak Jisoo pada Seokmin yang sudah asyik menerobos hujan. Dia ikut berlari seperti Seokmin.

Siapa tadi yang mengatakan untuk tidak lari di tengah hujan karena jalan licin?

" _Namanya Hong Jisoo. Dia adalah salah seorang kakak kelasku. Dia sangat peduli padaku. Tidak, dia peduli pada semua orang. Dia sosok ramah dan sabar. Aku sudah sering mengerjainya, tapi tetap saja dia senang menampakkan diri di hadapanku," –_ Lee Seokmin

" _Namanya Lee Seokmin. Dia adalah salah satu adik kelasku. Anak jahil,_ moodbooster _semua orang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengerjaiku, tapi aku tetap ingin di dekatnya," –_ Hong Jisoo

 **END**

* * *

SeokSoo pertama. Entah kenapa, agak berat rasanya buat publish ini. Soalnya ini remake dari ff entah kapan buatnya dan nggak ke publish karena stuck nggak tau ujungnya. Takutnya kurang pantes.

Saya nggak tahu kenapa pake SeokSoo pairnya. Saya bahkan nggak ngeh baca SeokSoo. Saya lebih suka Cheolsoo dan SeokSoon /uhuk/ (maaf, sekalipun saya cinta SoonHoon, saya akan membaca apa pun yang ada Soonyoungnya)

Ok, untuk siapapun yang sudah membaca ff saya, terima kasih. Mau komplain, protes saya terima kok.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

191116


End file.
